


i'm thinkin' arby's

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Polyamorous Relationship - F/M/M, Post-Canon, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: He still looks fairly unruffled by the situation, and she’s not sure how, because Scott is up to his ears in student loans and still trying to save up some money for veterinary school. “Arby’s is always hiring,” he suggests.She punches his arm. “That is not a solution!”He makes a face at her, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. “Look, don’t worry, Derek—““Is not going to help us pay to fix a car when we were making out without him,” she interrupts.





	i'm thinkin' arby's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deputycutie (russetfox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russetfox/gifts).



> Cross-posted from my old tumblr, inspired by [this post](http://dreamthieves.tumblr.com/post/95031599043/whispers-gimme-scirek-headcanons) from Katie!

Kira’s not screaming as she looks at the two-inch dent Scott somehow managed to put in the shiny black Camaro, but it’s a close thing. “How hard did I push you?” she chokes out.

Scott shrugs, eying the damage much more calmly. “Pretty hard, I guess?” He doesn’t sound like he’s in any sort of pain, but she figures she should check anyway. He’s they type who wouldn’t say a word if he thought he could get away with it.

“Are  _you_ okay?” she asks, turning toward him and giving him a once over. She sucks her lower lip into her mouth anxiously, eyebrows drawn down.

He turns a little red. “I’m fine. I didn’t even notice when…” He trails off and gestures between the two of them, and then the car. “I was totally in support of the situation—I mean—it didn’t hurt because—I liked it?” He stops, obviously flustered, even though they’ve been making out against random people’s cars for months now. It’s like a secret werewolf calling card, or something. Like a notification to the others that not only is he a true alpha, but he has a super hot kitsune girlfriend to make out with.

The dent, though—that’s not supposed to be a calling card.

“What do we do?” she moans. “Did you slam your elbow there or something? And didn’t feel anything?”

“I guess,” he mutters, shrugging. He grins at her a little. “It’s kind of funny, though.”

She glares at him. “This is serious.”

“And hilarious.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her, and she almost breaks. His optimism shows up even in the most stressful situations, and as usual, it’s actually bolstering her hope for the situation. Scott McCall is a gift.

Groaning, she steps forward to carefully trace her fingers over the dent. The paint isn’t even chipped, and it’s a shallow mark, but the Camaro is so  _nice_. The dent is noticeable. “How are we going to pay for this? I don’t have a job and my parents won’t give me money to fix a car I dented when I pushed one of my boyfriends against it while trying in vain to give him a hickey,” she rambles, wrapping her arms tight around her waist and spinning around. “Scott. What do I do?”

He still looks fairly unruffled by the situation, and she’s not sure  _how_ , because Scott is up to his ears in student loans and still trying to save up  _some_  money for veterinary school. “Arby’s is always hiring,” he suggests.

She punches his arm. “That is not a solution!”

He makes a face at her, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. “Look, don’t worry, Derek—“

“Is not going to help us pay to fix a car when we were making out  _without him_ ,” she interrupts.

“What are you two doing?” someone calls out before Scott can respond.

They both look up to see Derek leaning out of his window, one eyebrow raised in question. They look at each other—Scott beams and Kira grimaces.

“Trying to figure out how to pay for this,” Scott calls out at the same time Kira yells, “Contemplating running away to join the circus.”

Scott glances at her and wryly says, “Told you it was kind of funny.”

Derek frowns down at them. “I was a rodeo clown once,” he says. “Not really something I recommend at this point in your life.”

“Do you have pictures?” Scott asks, delighted.

Derek rolls his eyes. “I’m coming down to see what you two have gotten yourselves into. Don’t move.”

“Scott, holy crap, I’m going to get in so much trouble,” she hisses, covering her face. “My parents are gonna kill me! Or disown me, maybe, I don’t know. Which one do you think would be more shameful?”

Scott gently pulls her hands away from her face. “We don’t have to tell them.”

“Where am I going to get this money?” she demands, but allows him to tug her closer and rest his forehead on hers.

He kisses her nose softly. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“But—“

“What did you boneheads do to my car?” Derek asks dryly as he approaches them.

Scott kisses her once more, on her mouth this time, and leans back. “No one uses bonehead as an insult anymore, Derek.”

“Shut up, Scott.” He moves forward to examine the small dent on his door. “This?” he questions, looking at Kira.

“Yeah, just there—wait, this is your car?” she demands, suddenly feeling very relieved about how the whole payment thing is going to work out (Derek won’t mind if she nickel-and-dimes it for a couple years) and very annoyed that Scott hadn’t just told her that in the first place.

“Oh, yeah,” Scott says, squeezing her hands gently. “I forgot that you moved here after he started driving the mom car.”

Derek scowls at him over his shoulder. “It is not a mom car.”

“It really is,” Kira confirms, and exhales. She drops Scott’s hands and moves to stand by Derek. “We’re  _really_ sorry, though. We’ll pay you back, I promise. It just might…take a while.”

He stands up, smiling at her easily. “I can take the door apart and hammer it out myself. Don’t even worry about it.”

“It’s such a nice car, though,” she sighs. “We ruined it.”

“No, Scott did that the last time I let him drive it.”

Scott clutched his heart. “I drove your car perfectly.”

“You ruined the brakes.”

“You’re such a liar,” he says, but it’s fond.

Derek makes that face he does when he wants to laugh but can’t do it because he’s in public, and someone might see him and suspect he’s not a spooky monster of the night. “Whatever.”

“You  _should_  let us make it up to you, though,” Scott says, closing the distance between them. “Like, we could—“

“Let me choose the movie tonight?” Derek interrupts.

“Not what I meant,” he says, frowning. “But okay, I guess.”

Kira laughs when Derek picks  _Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella_  again, even though he’s made them watch it at least five times. Scott doesn’t even complain until the reprise of “In My Own Little Corner,” and even then, he only says, “You’re the worst,” before dragging Derek down to make out with him in Kira’s lap.

Kira scratches her fingers through Derek’s hair and quietly hums along. Pretty soon, she’ll know all the words, but in the meantime, Scott’s tugging on her arm and trying to draw her into the tangle of limbs moving across the couch. She goes with a small laugh.

At least she’s not thinkin’ Arby’s anymore. 


End file.
